Bathtub adventure
by Blackdanger
Summary: Shunsui wakes up with a nightmare and noticed that Jyuushiro isn't feeling so well. So they decide to take a bath..


**Title**: Bath tub adventure  
**Artist:** Me :P  
**Arc: **SS probably  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Characters**: Shunsui Kyouraku, Jyuushiro Ukitake  
**Rating**: M/ nc-17  
**Warning: **Nudity and sex :P  
**Summary**: Shunsui wakes up with a nightmare and noticed that Jyuushiro isn't feeling so well. So they decide to take a bath..  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach and his characters.. Tite Kubo thats our hero!

**Bath**** tub adventure**

It was night in Soul Society and almost everyone was asleep, except for the captain of the 8th division. A few minutes ago also he had been in a peaceful sleep, but something had made him waking up with his heart beat slamming against his chest. He had a nightmare in which he was suffocating and no matter how hard he tried to breathe, air would not reach his lungs. It took him so much effort to simple draw breath that he had felt like dying. Now that he was awake he was able to find the source which must have started his bad dream.

Next to him lay his best friend and lover. The fragile figure was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. Shunsui bowed toward his lover to caress the slightly wet hair and the fever burning cheeks. His lover let out a sigh and slowly opened his eyes. Both men where now looking at each other. Jyuushiro his breathing had become a little bit more even and controlled now that he was awake and he slowly crawled closer to Shunsui while looking extremely tired. While the smaller captain was busy laying his head on Shunsui his mighty chest, Shunsui wrapt his arms around him. The feeling of the rough and a little hairy chest of Shunsui made Jyuushiro feel safe and comfortable. In silence they lay like that for a while, listening to the sounds of the night, until that peaceful sound became disturbed by the loud sound of one of Jyuushiro his coughing attacks. Shunsui quickly lifted his lover up in a sitting position while moving his hand slowly up and down his lovers back. Fortunately the attack didn't last long and peace returned to their shared bedroom.

Shunsui lay Jyuushiro carefully down on his chest again and continued stroking the snow white hair. As soon as he noticed that the man next to him was getting more and more control over his breathing he replaced his stroking hand for his nose so he could take a deep breath in his lovers hair. The familiar smell made him feel dizzy and overwhelmed with intense happiness. He moved his hands a little lower to stroke Jyuushiro his ears and neck. He took the little earlobe between his thumb and index finger and massaged it slowly. His other hand went softly down the pale skin of the pale neck.

"What about we take a bath?" asked Shunsui suddenly. "You look like you could use one and I'm sure it will make you feel better." The white haired captain nodded slowly in return. Shunsui did not waste a second and lifted Jyuushiro of the bed, leading him toward the bathroom in his strong arms. He slowly put his lover on the small table standing in the corner and started to remove the shirt his lover had been sleeping in to reveal more of his delicate white skin. He patiently ran his fingers all over the soft skin he now saw. Jyuushiro shivered each time the pink loving captain touched his skinny chest, arms and back. The caring touch remembered him of all the things they had been through the long lifetime they had already spent together. The gliding fingers on his skin had a rather calming effect on the thin captain and his eyes began to slowly close again. Shunsui however was wide awake and started to remove the rest of the clothes as well as his own. When they where both completely naked, Shunsui walked over to the bath tub to fill it with hot water. He walked over to his lover, who was now standing a little unstable next to him and lifted him up again to bring him over to the tub. Shunsui slowly lay Jyuushiro down in the hot water and also he settled himself in the huge bath tub. They moved next to each other and enjoyed the feeling of the water around them.

Shunsui moved a little closer to Jyuushiro (if that was even possible of course) and placed his hand on Jyuushiro his forehead. It seemed that the fever had declined a whole lot and that his lover was feeling much better already, only a little tired. Jyuushiro suddenly leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Shunsui's warm lips. And an other one soon followed ending with a soft brush from lip to lip. The feeling of the others lips still made both men experience an intense feeling of love in their stomachs and bodies. Jyuushiro showed Shunsui one of his famous and loving smiles and that caused Shunsui to lose all of his control. His brains stopped working and his hands started tracing small lines over Jyuushiro's upper body. Both their eyes following Shunsui his movements while their eyelids where already half closed. Shunsui leaned in to kiss Jyuushiro again who immediately tried to deepen the kiss. His tongue asking for entrance through carefully nipping at the others bottom lip. And naturally entrance was given. After they had been busy exploring each others mouths Shunsui moved toward Jyuushiro his left ear. He blow light breaths over the sensitive area tickling the other male, causing Jyuushiro to gasp. After sucking on it for a little while he decided to move on to the exposed collar bones. While Shunsui was taking his time exploring those area's of the body, Jyuushiro throw his head back and rewarded Shunsui with a barely audible and low moan.

Jyuushiro became a little impatience and took hold of Shunsui's broad shoulders to pull him in for an other long and deep kiss. Meanwhile he took the opportunity to play with Shunsui's nipples earning a moan from the other man. 'Hmm.. be careful with what you start my dear love.' Said Shunsui playfully. Shunsui hovered above Jyuushiro without putting any of his weight on the body which lay underneath him. He gave his lover a kiss on the forehead and thought about what to do next. Since his lover had been through quite a heavy night already, due to that stupid illness, he decided against tiring out his friend to much.

He let one of his hands travel down Jyuushiro's lean body to touch the small muscles of his chest and stomach. He played with the other ones belly button and let his hand eventually fall down in the water tracing the tights as he watched Jyuushiro squirm under him. The white haired captain clung to the broad shoulders when he felt the hand move upward to be wrapped around his rock hard member.

Jyuushiro's breathing became uneven and he could here himself making noises he didn't know he was able of making them. Shunsui moved his hand in a slow rhythm up and down the length and felt fingernails digging in his arms. It made him let out an almost silent snigger. These moments where the good ones. The moments where he himself lived for and the moments when he experienced life in it's best ways possible. Just seeing his lover laying there like that, a small blush covering the pale cheeks, it was perfection.

He pulled his hand back to slowly lay down between his lovers legs. The feeling of both their members toughing one another was almost to much and it was if he did not have had any control over himself it could have made him come right that moment. He took hold of Jyuushiro's hips so they could move against each other. The rubbing and the friction made both men moan and gasp in pleasure.

While biting his lip it was Jyuushiro who first came, soon to be followed by Shunsui. They laid there flush against each other for a while, both trying to regain their breaths. Some lazy kisses where given but they both felt very content and very tired.

"Look at the mess," said Jyuushiro. "there is water all over the bathroom floor!" Shunsui wouldn't listen and picked the smaller captain up to dry him off and to put him in some fresh and clean pyjama's.

Later when they where both back in bed, Jyuushiro nuzzled Shunsui's neck and fell in a peaceful sleep. Shunsui watched his lover for a for more minutes before following him in to dreamland.


End file.
